Exploring Edolas
by lelak541
Summary: An attempt of giving Edolas a rich and interesting backstory while following the adventurous of Pantherlily and Lisanna and their meetings with other counterparts. From what the dragons are to how did magic come to Edolas, no question will be left unanswered. Slight AU since Lisanna will come to Edolas at 14 instead of 15 years old. Enjoy, R&R.


**_Warning: Mention of killing, actual killing, corpses and morally grey characters._**

_You can look at this as a prequel to a 'Memories from a Different World'. As a lot of things referenced there will happen in this story. I just need a way to get all of the headcanons and stories out of my head.  
_

**_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters do not belong to me._**

* * *

_A battlefield_. Or more specific: '_A battlefield after a hard and bloody fight_.' The stage for that battle was one simple village. One like any other across the Scarlet Kingdom. By far, the biggest and strongest kingdom in all of Edolas.

And who was the foolish nation that fought against them? It was no other than the kingdom blessed by the almighty Exceeds themselves, The Kingdom of New Edolas. Or how they recently started to call themselves, The United Kingdoms of Edolas. '_Why_?' only became apparent after this fight. They have won. It was their first battle, their first step in conquering the world and uniting all of Edolas into one Kingdom, and, that way, preserving magic.

Magic, a scarce and valuable form of energy. It is used for light and heat in cold Winter nights, for cooling on hot Summer days, as well as transportation, cooking, washing, and everything imaginable and unimaginable. How it came to be? Where does it come from? Is it even meant to be in this world? Nobody knows. However, what people _do_ know is 'the Exceeds are born with magic', making them all-powerful. Making them rulers of this world. Humans can't compare.

No human in the long history of this world has had the fortune of being born with magic. Not even in the lost or hidden history. They can only concentrate magic into tools that expire after continuous use. Then, those tools become worthless, and the magic is gone forever. Never to be seen in the world again. Magic _is not_ reusable. Eventually, everything , but certain seven weapons, loses their magic. Giving the kingdom that owns even one of the weapons an advantage. Even over the Scarlet Kingdom. A kingdom ruled by a beautiful young mother called Irene.

What made it the first target for New Edolas is their unique ability. Even though the people aren't born with it, they are able to use the magic in the air. Forming it however they like. They don't need tools. Which, in turn, makes it the kingdom with the most magic consumption, and incredibly dangerous. Take this village for example.

It had mostly civilians, barely any soldiers, but it still took an army of fifty trained men and women, a weapon with unlimited magic and an incredibly strong Exceed called Panther Lily to secure the win. Still, New Edolas lost twenty soldiers, over thirty are severely injured, and forty-nine weapons lost their magic. But a win, is a win. They destroyed the village, greatly cutting down the magic consumption in the world.

"_But why doesn't this feel right?_" Came Panther Lily's thoughts. He was in the middle of 'cleaning up' the battlefield, killing every last survivor of the village. Just like his king ordered him to.

"Captain, please hurry up!" Yelled a soldier. If it weren't for the situation at hand this would have been laughable. A human, a mere human dared to tell, no, order Panther Lily to 'hurry up'. Order one of the rarest, most highly seen Exceed breeds to ever walk on this earth. No! Even without taking his heritage into consideration, there was barley anybody in these past three years he lived in the Kingdom who dared to say anything to him. After all, in this form, he bared resemblance of a black panther walking on two legs, standing a good head or two taller than most humans and even more muscular than a lot of the army veterans.

That soldier seemed in perfectly fine condition to help. Ah, but alas, all the humans lost their magic. Ignoring the obviously pointed and sharp ends of their weapons which could be used to stab people. It is not like Lily is doing anything different. He isn't even using magic. Humans can be such infuriating creatures sometimes. For goodness sake, how did 'save the kings precious and innocent son' translate into 'being the only capable warrior in the kings army'?

Was saving the prince really worth anything? It only led to being exiled from his nation, being looked down upon, categorized as 'fallen' for the rest of his life. And now, he is fighting in a human war for magic, away form the paradise Extalia. He would just need to spread his wings and fly up above the castle he calls a 'home' to reach the kingdom of the cat like species, but he is not allowed to.  
'Do not regret your actions, regret that you had to do them.' A simple rule to live by. Yes, he did need to save a baby from a unjustifiable and premature death.

Speaking of which. If his ears don't deceive him, he is hearing a toddler cry coming from the corpse of the woman he recently killed. 'Oh, no!'  
In great haste he ran to the body, only to see a what seemed to be one year old child clutching onto the the woman's dress. Now, this is an issue. Lily had yet to directly kill a child. Until now, it was always someone else who did it. Should he call a different soldier? Could he bare to see a baby getting killed in front of him? Is it morally right to kill a child who has yet to do something wrong? In his panic, Lily didn't realize that the child had stopped crying and, instead crawled up to him. Suddenly the cries turned into laughter and Lily felt something pull his tail.

"What in the world are you doing?" Lily yelled at the baby, pulling his tail away from it as fast as possible. That didn't have the desired effect. The baby leached onto the tail and it didn't want let it go no matter how much Lily shook the tail.  
"Impressive strength." The baby just chuckled at him. Lily stopped to think for a moment and then took the baby into his arms. "You would make an excellent soldier. How about you come home with me."

"Captain, are you finished?! The legions are ready for take off!" There was a distant scream that Lily would have not heard, if it wouldn't have been for his cat like hearing.

'_As if an Exceed needed that creature to fly_' Lily knew that this was a show of acceptance into their group. Riding on a legion together was, for better or worse, a sign that you are stuck together. He might as well go with them. After all, he needed help with the baby... and a name for it.

The king won't mind. If the baby stays with them, it will be under constant surveillance. It will be impossible to carelessly use up magic. Besides the prince needs a friend.

Little did Lily know, in about fifteen short years that baby will bring Edolas to its near end. Destroying the last remaining reusable source of magic, forcing the kingdom to do drastic measures, and ruining a girls hope for going back to her world.

* * *

End(for now)


End file.
